Loss of Love
by Kaleigh Windelynn
Summary: A short story of how Draco Malfoy loses his wife and possibly gains a new friend.
1. Chapter 1: Loss of Love

**Enjoy the new story! I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy stands in the doorway to a ward off of the Maternity Ward at St. Mungo's. He runs a hand through his hair as he watches Hermione Granger move around several bassinets with babies in them. He watches as she picks up a particularly small child and watches as she walks towards a room off of the one they are currently standing. He follows.

Watching as she carefully lays the baby out for a change, he is transfixed as she pulls off her sweater and picks the baby up. He can't move as she turns with the baby securely in her arms, cuddled to her chest.

She smiles slightly at him and sits in rocker. "I half expected you to show up three months ago," Hermione says softly as the baby girl settles deeper against her skin.

Draco stares at her face confused. "Where is here, exactly?" He asks, voice is rough with emotion.

Hermione smiles. Another woman walks around Draco and wraps a large blue cloth around Hermione with the baby still at her chest. When she is done, the baby is swaddled to Hermione's chest. "It's the newborn ward that the Malfoy family funded." When Draco stares at her blankly, she sighs sadly. "I wrote to the Board of St. Mungo's and begged them to do something about the rise in abandoned newborns. They had me fill out every piece of paper under the sun.. I know your family sits on the Board here."

Draco shakes his head, confusion still etched in his tired features. Hermione takes a breath and stands, still tending to the child in her arms. "I started my training here about a month after the Final Battle. When I started seeing women coming in to give birth and sneaking out without their child, I wrote to the Board. We needed funding for this ward. They wrote to you. I have the correspondence they sent you with all of the applications needed to start this ward along with the numbers…"

Draco shrugs as he continues to watch her. He stays silent.

Hermione eyes him sadly. "Muggle doctors are finding that children that have skin to skin contact are most likely to survive when born prematurely or have other health issues. The studies have been ongoing for years. It helps the child bond with caretakers, too. These children needed someone in their corner to fight for them," She says. "When the funding came through, I nearly cried. I had already been taking care of them, mostly on my own dime trying to set up something more permanent."

"Who are they?" He asks quietly.

Hermione sighs. "No one really knows, but we have ideas," Hermione says. "Children born of rape, children in broken homes, or even children of the moment."

Draco nods. "I can't say I remember signing the applications for the ward, but these last three months have been… Busy."

"I saw the headlines. You married Astoria Greengrass," Hermione replies with a wistful smile. "I haven't seen much since."

"I didn't know you would keep tabs on me," Draco says with a soft smirk.

"It was hard to ignore," Hermione says with a knowing smile. "It was a big to do in the wizarding world. It's not everyday that the scion of House Malfoy is wed."

Draco's bitter laugh follows. "Mother's doing."

"Is Astoria in for testing?" Hermione asks suddenly.

Draco eyes her warily. "Yes," He says simply.

Hermione nods. "You could help out while you wait for her. We are always looking for some extra hands."

Draco eyes the child in her arms as she bounces on her feet. "I wouldn't know what to do…"

Hermione nods to someone behind him. A nurse walks in behind him again. "Just take off your shirt. Jenna will wrap you. Just mind his head." Hermione says. Slowly, he does as he is told and minds the newborn boy that is placed against his bare chest. Hermione nods again to Jenna and soon, he is wrapped up with the baby boy.

"Sometimes," Hermione begins, a knowing look in her eyes. "Children just know how to make things better. Even in the greyness that is engulfing our lives."

Draco just shrugs and takes up the seat in the rocker Hermione abandoned. "A month after I married Astoria she started showing signs of a blood curse that has been in her family for generations."

Hermione places a hand on his shoulder but doesn't say a word. "And three months ago, we found out she is pregnant."

Hermione nods as she comes to a realization. "Three months ago, we asked for the contribution of the ward. Is-"

"She's going through the testing to find out if she will be strong enough to get him through the pregnancy. The pregnancy is making her sickness worse," Draco mumbles. "I don't know what to do."

Hermione smiles as tears gather in her eyes. "Of course you do," She replies. When he looks up to her, she tilts her head at him. "You make the best of the time she has left. You journey through her pregnancy and go through the firsts. You make her life extraordinary. Give her the life you planned to. Take her on a vacation. You love her unconditionally. I hear France is lovely this time of year. Especially for pregnant women."

Draco merely nods, unable to say anything. The baby boy wrapped to his chest makes a small noise and he startles. Hermione smiles softly as she places a hand on his back. "He likes you. He doesn't get comfortable with anyone. I was afraid for him. Maybe you both needed each other today."

They sit together for an hour in silence. A man comes looking for Draco. "Drey, Astoria's all set. She's resting in her room."

Draco nods and stands carefully. Hermione stands as well. Hermione knocks on a window to catch Jenna's attention. Jenna helps Draco with the baby boy. Draco pulls on his shirt and buttons it up. The man in the doorway raises a brow to Hermione.

"Theodore Nott," Draco says. "Hermione Granger." He introduces them simply. Hermione nods to Theodore who nods in return.

Hermione smiles sadly. "You do what you must. Enjoy what time you do have," She says lowly. Theodore's eyes dart between them as Draco walks by Theodore. "Good day, Mr. Nott." Theodore bows his head slightly and leaves the doorway.

 _Three Months Later…._

Draco picks up a copy of Witch Weekly to read to Astoria. He eyes the cover as Hermione Granger's picture smiles back up at him. Astoria clears her throat. "What has wonder girl done now?" Astoria asks, teasingly. Her voice is soft as though she does not have the energy to raise it any louder.

Draco smiles at her in return as he flips to the page of the article and reads aloud:

 _Hermione Granger has done it again! Miss Granger has dumped boyfriend Ronald Weasley! A close friend of the two, who shall remain anonymous, has reported to Witch Weekly that Mr. Weasley proposed and Miss Granger has turned down the beautiful proposal._

 _When questioned, Miss Granger denies our request for an interview and refuses comment. When we reached out to Mr. Weasley, he has said that he is devastated and does not know where they went wrong. He told us that he was sure she would love the ring and would say yes. Having shown us the ring, it is gorgeous with a large ruby on a gold band surrounded with glittering diamonds._

 _Please keep an eye out for further interviews with Mr. Weasley. We may even get an interview with previous boyfriends of Miss Granger: Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Victor Krum._

Astoria giggles lightly from her spot in an overstuffed chair. "What drivel," She says. "The woman certainly deserves better than a gaudy ring like that." Draco shrugs and settles at Astoria's feet on the floor. He lays his head in her lap and takes a breath as Astoria runs her fingers through his hair with one hand while the other rests against her baby bump.

They sit like this for a few more minutes before Draco stands and heads to the balcony doors of their room. He opens them and allows the fresh Mediterranean Sea air to flow into the room. Astoria smiles lovingly at him.

"Did I tell you it was Granger's idea to bring you here?" He says turning back to his wife. Astoria shakes her head as she rubs her belly. She tilts her head, watching him. Her dark curls drape over her shoulder at the movement.

"No you did not," Astoria replies. "When did you see her?"

Draco shrugs again. "When we were last at Mungo's for your testing. She runs the new ward there."

Astoria shares a sly smile with him. "The one for abandoned newborns?"

"How did you know that?" Draco asks.

Astoria laughs. "It was in the Prophet. Your absence at the opening was noteworthy. I nearly questioned it, but we received our news shortly before that. You were extremely preoccupied."

Draco nods. "That's where Theo found me after your testing. She had me sit with a newborn boy. Said he liked me, not sure how she knew that but he slept on me for an hour."

"Draco," Astoria begins. She eyes him for a moment before tears gather in her eyes. "I know I won't make it much longer than this pregnancy. I want you to have a happy life with our son. I don't want you sad at the loss of life with me. You will always have a piece of me in our son. Please, when a chance at love presents itself take it."

Draco moves back to Astoria and takes her hand gently in his. He places a kiss to her knuckles with a nod.

 _Two Months Later…._

Hermione pulls open her kitchen window to grab her copy of The Daily Prophet. She settles at her kitchen table with her coffee mug and opens the Prophet. She nearly spits the mouthful of coffee she takes as a headline catches her attention:

 _Bloodcurse takes_ _Astoria Malfoy's Life after Birth!_

 _Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass has given birth to a baby boy. Days after the birth of a healthy son, Astoria has passed away due to complications from a family bloodcurse._

 _Draco and Astoria had relocated to the coast of France during the last five months of her pregnancy. Sources close to the family say that Draco is beside himself with grief at the loss. Astoria is survived by her newborn son, husband Draco, a sister and her parents. Services will be held on Thursday in Wiltshire near Malfoy Manor for family and close friends._

Hermione lays the paper flat against the table. She bites her lip and grabs a piece of spare parchment and a pen. She takes a moment to clear her thoughts before setting pen to parchment:

 _Malfoy,_

 _My condolences at the loss of your wife._

 _Granger_

Hermione bites on the end of her pen at the simple note. She looks through her desk looking for anything she could send with it. She looks out her window and notices a white lily in her garden in full bloom. She walks out to her garden and picks it. Placing a stasis charm on the flower, she ties the note and the flower to her owl's leg and sends it off.

Two days go by without a return of her owl. On the second night, while getting ready for bed, a knock on her door catches her attention. Hermione pulls her hair up off of her neck and opens the door slightly and pulls a Holyhead Harpies hoody over her head. Draco Malfoy stands on her doorstep looking like a dishevelled mess.

Hermione opens the door fully and motions for him to come in. Shutting the door behind him, she pulls him along to the kitchen. She sits him down in at her table and goes to her pantry. She pulls down a bottle of firewhiskey from the top shelf and grabs two tumblers. Setting one in front of Draco, she pours some into the glass and then some into hers.

Hermione sits down across from him. Draco's hands reverently cup the glass. "I went to the ward to see if you were there. Jenna said you took a week of vacation. Gave me your address." Hermione nods and allows him to talk as he feels the need.

"I got your note and the lily," He mumbles. He takes a sip of whiskey. His hands shake as he picks up the glass. Hermione places her hand over his. He looks up to her. His grey eyes are rimmed red and his pallor is ghostly white.

"How is your son?" Hermione asks softly.

Draco sobs. Hermione stands and moves to his side. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulls him tightly to her thin frame. His face rests into her chest as his arms wrap around his waist. Heaving sobs wrack both of their bodies as he cries. Tears gather in Hermione's eyes as his pain escapes his body. She rubs his back in soothing circles.

When his sobs slow and his breath hitches, Hermione steps away from him. She watches as he finishes his tumbler of whiskey and stands. He sets a piece of paper down on her table and leaves without another word.

Hermione watches his back as he shuts her front door. She turns back to the piece of paper he left.

 _Come Thursday._

Thursday rolls up on Hermione with rain and thunder. Hermione readies for the funeral services of a woman she barely remembers from Hogwarts. She pulls on a black pencil skirt over her black pantyhose. She pulls on a black mock neck sweater and black heels. She pulls her hair into a tight bun and nabs her purse and wand. She pulls on a black dress robe over her simple ensemble and disapparates to the church in Wiltshire.

Walking up the stone stairs, Hermione spots Draco walking toward a side door with a bundle in his arms. Theodore Nott catches her gaze and nods to her. He walks up to her and holds out an arm to her. Hermione takes his arm and they walk the same path Draco had taken.

"He told me he went to see you," Theodore says while they walk. "He doesn't know why."

Hermione shrugs. "Grief makes us all do things in an unpredictable manner," she replies.

Theodore nods and opens the door. "He needs you. I don't know what it is about you, but you got through to him." He shuts the door as Hermione walks in. Draco is pacing with his son in his arms. The baby cries as Draco bounces him slightly. Hermione clears her throat and Draco turns to her.

Hermione tilts her head slightly at his son and Draco meets her in the middle of the room. Hermione takes the baby from his arms carefully and settles him into the crook of her neck. She pulls the baby blanket around him to trap his body heat against him. She splays a hand across the babe's back and bounces lightly and hums a little tune to sooth him.

Draco sighs as the baby's cries begin to wane. Hermione smiles slightly and nods to the door. "Go, I can stay here." Draco nods and heads out to greet the funeral attendees.

Two hours pass. Hermione had at one point settled onto the couch and placed the baby on her chest. As they head towards the third hour, the door opens and Draco walks back in. He stops as he spots Hermione.

"Thank you," he says as he drops onto the couch softly. Hermione nods as Draco takes hold of hs son.

Hermione smiles and places a hand on his shoulder. "You are welcome."

"His name is Scorpius," Draco says as she stands.

"You and Scorpius will make it through this," Hermione says as she walks to the door. "Just remind him of who his mother was."

Draco nods and Hermione takes her leave. When she makes to exit the church, Narcissa Malfoy approaches her. Hermione nods to the elder witch. "Miss Granger."

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione says softly in acknowledgment.

"Thank you," Narcissa says. "I'm not sure what you said to my son or why he needed you here today, but thank you."

Hermione nods and takes her leave quietly.

 _Five Years Later…_

Hermione sets aside a folder on her desk and takes a deep breath. Rubbing her temples with a groan, a knock on her office door pulls her from her thoughts.

"Come in!" She calls. Hermione looks up as Draco walks in behind a white-haired blur.

"Mind your manners, Scorp!" Draco calls to Scorpius.

Scorpius stops at Hermione's desk and smiles up to her. Having babysat him over the last five years since Draco Malfoy showed up on her front step after Astoria passed, Hermione can't help but smile back.

"Hello Miss Mia," Scorpius says.

"Hello Scorp," Hermione replies. Draco stands behind Scorpius and Hermione can see the anxiety in his face as she turns to look up at Draco.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of such wonderful company?" Hermione asks Scorpius.

Scorpius smiles. "Daddy has a question for you Miss Mia!" He replies. His giddy tone is contagious and Hermione laughs lightly at him.

"Oh does he now?" Hermione asks as she eyes Draco.

"Yup!" Scorpius says.

"And what question would that be?" Hermione asks Draco.

"Will you come out to dinner with me tonight?" Draco asks. His voice is low as pink creeps into his pale cheeks.

Hermione's breath catches. "As in a date?" Hermione asks.

Draco nods in confirmation. Hermione smiles finally. "I would love to." Draco smiles to her and leans over her desk to kiss her on the cheek. Scorpius whoops with excitement. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

At Hermione's sheepish nod, Draco smiles at her and the Malfoy men leave her to an unproductive afternoon to prepare for her date with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **Thank you for your time! Leave a review! Let me know what y'all thought.**

 **Kaleigh**


	2. Chapter 2: Three Days After the Funeral

**With some convincing I am continuing this with some snippets in between the funeral and up to the five years later moment. Enjoy. I do not own the Wonderful world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

 _Three days after the funeral…_

Hermione is curled up on her couch reading a medical journal when there's knock on her door. Standing, she checks her clock: 11:45 PM. She pulls her sweater tighter around herself.

Hermione takes up her wand and opens her front door a crack. Draco stands on her doorstep hugging Scorpius tight to his chest as he screams at the top of his little lungs into Draco's chest. Hermione steps back and motions him in over her threshold. Hermione holds her arms out without question and Draco hesitates a moment as though he doesn't want to show weakness or his failure.

"I've tried everything. He won't settle," He says in a tone Hermione can only associate with exhaustion.

Hermione simply nods and Draco places him into her awaiting arms. Hermione bounces Scorpius as she wraps him into her sweater.

"I have learned something in my time caring for James and the children in the ward," Hermione says as Scorpius' cries become even more desperate. "Sometimes, a baby just needs to cry it out. And they feel tension." Hermione nods to a door off of the living room. She pushes it open and nods to her bed.

"Get some rest," Hermione urges.

"I can't," Draco begins.

Hermione cuts him off with a look that rivals Headmistress McGonagall on a bad day. He walks into her room and sits on the bed. Hermione shuts the door and places a rather effective silencing spell on her door.

Eight hours, a bottle, and multiple changes later finds Hermione dosing on her couch as Scorpius sleeps in a transfigured bassinet covered in Hermione's sweater. Her bedroom door opens quietly as Draco comes out looking refreshed and rested.

Draco places a hand on her shoulder and Hermione shoots off her couch and straight for Scorpius. When she finds him sleeping soundly, she turns and finds Draco staring at her with an amused expression in his eyes.

"Thank you," He says. "I'm sorry for putting you out."

Hermione smiles at him and shakes her head. "You didn't. Breakfast?"

Draco nods and follows Hermione to the kitchen. She whips up a quick breakfast for him and the smell of eggs and coffee fill the air. Hermione places a plate and mug in front of him. Sitting down across from him, she sips her coffee while tucking her legs up under her.

"Did you get some rest?" Hermione asks.

"I did," Draco says.

Hermione smiles again. Scorpius gurgles from his place in Hermione's living room. Hermione makes to stand but Draco stays her with a motion of his hand. "I've overstayed my welcome. I don't wish to take advantage of your hospitality."

Hermione follows Draco to the living room as Draco picks up his son. Hermione smiles as Scorpius settles into Draco's neck with her sweater still wrapped around him. She heads to her front door and holds it open as Draco steps outside. "Anytime you need help, my door is always open."

Draco nods in thanks before turning away from her and her doorstep. Hermione shuts the door when she loses sight of him as he rounds the corner of her home in Hogsmeade. With a head shake to clear her mind she moves away from her door to get ready for her day taking care of James to give Harry and Ginny a break and alone time before Albus joins them in the world.

* * *

 **With love,**

 **Kaleigh**


	3. Chapter 3: 98 Days After the Funeral

**I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Ninety-Eight Days after the Funeral_

Hermione walks into the Three Broomsticks and heads for her regular table. Shrugging out of her coat and hanging it up on her chair, she sits down and waits for her regular Saturday lunch guest.

Draco Malfoy appears in the door twenty minutes after Hermione sits down. He settles into the chair across from her. Hermione smiles at him but he does not readily return it. He slides a piece parchment across the table. Their regular drinks appear moments later.

Hermione's eyes narrow on the piece of parchment as worry settles into the pit of her stomach. She takes it up slowly with dainty fingers. The parchment is thick and expensive. She reads:

 _Draco,_

 _My parents do not wish to see Scorpius. They do not wish to be involved with him or you. They wish not be involved with the man that claimed his wife's life for an heir. I truly am sorry._

 _Daphne_

Hermione slams the parchment down on the table with a glare. "They need to see reason," Hermione snaps. "Scorpius is already holding his head up. He smiles and coos! They are missing milestones that they will never get back for their only grandson."

Draco simply snaps the parchment up and tucks it into his pocket. He sips on his whiskey and sits back in his chair. Hermione sighs and sips her wine.

"They think I wanted my heir over my wife," Draco says finally.

Hermione watches as the storm of emotions flits through his eyes and across his face. He swipes a hand through his hair and settles his hand on the table. He ducks his head to avoid Hermione's dark gaze.

Hermione places a hand over his. "I think it's time to involve your mother," Hermione says.

Draco lifts his chin in defiance and finally meets her gaze. "No," He says. "I will not run to mummy the moment things go south. If they wish to think I'm the one that made the decision to have Scorpius, then so be it. Scorpius and I don't need them."

Hermione smacks his hand. "Scorpius deserves to know his mum's family. He deserves to know of his mum. The only people that know her better than you, are her parents.

"The worst that your mother can say is no," Hermione adds.

Draco glares. "I will not sit here and endure your lack of understanding." He stands and takes three steps towards the door.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione snaps in a calm voice. "You will sit down. Now."

Draco turns back to Hermione. Her tone leaves little room for argument. Sitting down in his vacated chair, he raises a brow at her.

Hermione purses her lips and glares at him. "Let's be clear about something," She says. "I will not tolerate your pissy attitude because you didn't get your own way. You will speak to your mother and visit the Greengrass' with her. Make them understand that Scorpius was Astoria's decision and not yours. You did not force an heir on her. They need to see that you are not the spoiled prat you were as a child."

Draco's eyes fall to the table again as he finishes his whiskey. Hermione stands. "I think it best to cut this luncheon short. Our tempers are running high and you should meet with your mother immediately."

Hermione pulls on her coat and heads out the door. Draco follows her out and stops her with a hand on her elbow. Hermione turns about in a flurry of dark curls. "I'll escort you home," he says.

Hermione nods and takes hold of his elbow. They walk in silence to her home at the end of the lane. Hermione steps up onto her porch and turns to Draco. "You're a great father and they should know just how special Scorpius is."

Hermione opens her door and walks into her home. She hangs her coat up in the closet and discards her boots at the door. She grabs a book from her table and lays out on her couch.

 _One Hundred and Three Days following the Funeral…_

Hermione sits at her desk in the Astoria Greengrass Children's Ward at St. Mungo's tapping her pen as she reads a medical document on one of her patients. A pop startles her and she grabs for her wand. A house elf stands in front of her desk with a bouquet of Azalea and Sweet Pea flowers. Hermione stays her wand and stands behind her desk, frozen in place. The elf sets the vase of flowers on her desk and steps back.

"Miss," the elf says as she bows low. "These are from Master. He says that a thank you will never be enough." Hermione nods and the elf disappears. Hermione eyes the flowers on her desk. She takes the card from the depths of the beautiful bouquet.

 _Mia,_

 _Thank you. Mother was adamant that Scorpius know his maternal grandparents for there are things that a child should know of their mother that only a parent would know._

 _Astoria's parents could not say no to Mother. They meet him tomorrow._

 _Thank you,_

 _Draco_

* * *

 **Another installment. With love,**

 **Kaleigh**


	4. Chapter 4: 230 Days After the Funeral

_**I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Side warning: There is heavy and uncomfortable content in this chapter. I have upped the rating for safety reasons.**_

* * *

 _ **Two hundred thirty days after the funeral…**_

Draco steps off of the lift and heads to Hermione's office. Jenna stands at her closed office door putting files in the holder. She turns and eyes Draco momentarily. "Hermione isn't here," she says as she places another file in the pocket.

Draco quirks a brow. "Is she sick?" he asks.

Jenna shrugs as she leans against the door frame. "She never works on this day," she replies.

Draco turns pensive. "Would she be home?" he asks.

Jenna shrugs. "You can try."

Draco turns back to the lift. Once on the main level, he steps off of the lift and heads out of St. Mungo's. Thinking of Hermione's front porch, he turns and diapperates. He appears on her front porch a moment later. He knocks lightly on the door and waits. A few minutes pass and Hermione doesn't answer the door.

Knocking louder, Draco waits for the curly-haired brunette to appear. When she doesn't, he tests the door knob. When the door clicks open, he steps into Hermione's darkened home. He draws his wand and slowly walks through the foyer. He steps into the kitchen looking for any sign of her.

Going to the living room, he notices nothing out-of-place in her neat abode. Stepping to her bedroom, he notices the door is ajar.

Pushing it open, he observes Hermione's bedroom as a disaster area. He finally lays eyes on Hermione tucked into herself on top of the covers in the middle of her bed asleep. Tissues surround her head. Draco recognizes dark circles under her eyes and they seem puffy.

Draco sits on the edge of the bed. He watches as her eyes open. He waits as she registers that he is in her home. His eyes follow her form as she sits up. As she tucks her knees to her chest, he takes her hand and gives it a squeeze.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asks.

"I stopped by Mungo's to see if you wanted to grab lunch," Draco replies. "Your door wasn't locked."

Hermione nods. Draco purses his lips as she gives no further explanation. He takes a breath and lets it out. "I'll put on some tea." Heading out to the kitchen he sets the kettle to boil with a flick of his wand. Setting up the tea service on a silver platter, Draco pours the water into the tea-pot when the kettle whistles. Trekking back to the living room, he finds Hermione wrapped up in a blanket on the couch.

Setting the service on the table, he fixes a cup of tea for Hermione with a dab of honey and cream and settles the cup into her hands. Once his own cup is to his liking he sits back into her couch.

They sit on the couch in silence for ten minutes before Draco finds he can't take Hermione as silent and broody. He turns his gaze to her face as she stares into the depths of her tea-cup. "Hermione," He starts. "What's going on?"

Hermione sucks in a breath as though startled. "Please Draco," She says. "Not today."

Draco lays a hand over her wrist. "What happened?"

Shaking her head, Hermione looks up into his face. Tears gather in her eyes. "Just go."

Draco watches Hermione as she fights her emotions. His gaze softens as she struggles to keep her emotions under control. "Mia, I am not going anywhere. What's going on?"

Hermione tucks her chin to her chest as her body trembles with the pent-up emotions. "I had a miscarriage." A sob escapes her lips as she attempts to regain control of herself.

Draco squeezes her wrist. With the recent loss of his wife, Hermione's grief at the loss of a child is not unlike his own feelings that he chases away late at night. "When?"

Hermione struggles to take a breath. "In 2001," she whispers. "I was at twenty-four weeks. The doctor couldn't tell me why it had happened, just that it did." Draco nods. They sit quietly for what seems like ages. The air is heavy with emotion between them.

"She would have been five today," Hermione whispers.

"What did you name her?" Draco asks tentatively.

"Blair Marie Wood," Hermione replies. Draco gives her wrist another squeeze. Hermione sips on her tea.

"Oliver and I got together in 2000," Hermione says simply. "We ran into each other in the middle of his off-season. We just hit it off."

Hermione shifts her gaze from her cup to Draco. "I felt so ashamed for losing our child, I couldn't look at Oliver. I felt like it was my fault that Blair didn't make it."

Draco merely nods. "Losing Astoria and being blamed for her death has put me through the bender. I couldn't imagine if I had lost Scorp, too. What about Potter and Weasley? Do they help?"

Hermione shifts again to face Draco. "They stop in to check on me. Ron comes before his shift in the morning and Harry comes in the even following his. It's why my door's unlocked. You don't need to stay…"

Draco shakes his head. "I'll cover in between. Scorp is with Mother for the day. Is there anything you need?"

"I think you quite covered it," She replies quietly. "I just want to sleep. Today I just don't want to deal with anything." Tears gather in her eyes again. Taking her cup of cold tea, he sets it on the table and unravels Hermione from her cocoon. Draco grabs a throw pillow and sets it against his leg. Motioning for her to lay down, he covers her with the heavy blanket.

Hours pass as Hermione sleeps away her day and Draco reads a book in passing. The click of the front door pulls his attention to Harry Potter as he walks through it. Harry faces Draco and a sleeping Hermione.

"You know?" Harry asks.

With a nod, Draco stands slowly without disturbing Hermione. Pulling out his wand, he levitates her to her room and tucks her into her bed. He leaves a note on her nightstand: _Mia, Lunch tomorrow at 12:30. See you at Mungo's. D._ Returning to the living room, Draco acknowledges Harry with a nod.

Harry shifts on his feet unsure of what to say. "Thank you for hanging out with Hermione today." Everything else is left unsaid. Draco nods again and takes his leave of the Wonder Boy and Hermione.

Stepping into the night air, he turns and disappears with a crack. Appearing in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor, he speeds up the walk and into the massive abode. Trekking up to his wing, Draco eases the door open to Scorpius' nursery. Scorpius sleeps in the middle of his crib with a stuffed dragon Astoria had picked out for him before she passed with Hermione's sweater tucked around him like a blanket.

Placing a kiss to the babe's head, Draco heads to his room and falls unceremoniously face first into his bed. Hermione's emotional turmoil keeps his own at bay as he falls into an unsettled sleep.

* * *

 _ **As always, thank you to the lovely readers that continue to stick my work out.**_

 _ **With Love,**_

 _ **Kaleigh**_


	5. Chapter 5: 299 Days After the Funeral

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely world of Harry Potter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Two-hundred ninety-nine days after the funeral...**_

Hermione smiles at James as he clunks about in his three year old glory. She hands him a block and watches as the smile so often seen on Harry's face creeps up the child's face. She laughs at his antics. A knock on her front door pulls her attention away from James. Placing a stuffed animal in front of him she dashes to the door. Pulling her sweater tighter around herself as a draft gusts through her cracked front door, she smiles at the gentlemen on her front steps. Pulling the door wider, she ushers her guests into her home.

James screeches in delight as her new guests make way into her living room. Draco turns suddenly to Hermione as she brings up the rear. "You have a guest."

Hermione laughs as she settles back down on the couch. "Ginny had Al two days ago. James is a roomie til Harry and Gin settle into their new chaos of a routine. I expect James will go home either tonight or tomorrow morning."

"I can find someone else to watch Scorp," Draco says, refusing to sit down.

Turning to glare at him, Hermione shakes her head firmly. "Absolutely not. James needs socialization as much as Scorp does." She plays with a loose curl near her face.

Draco simply stares at James. "Merlin, he looks so much like Potter." He finally sits and places Scorpius on the blanket on his belly near James.

James eyes the newcomer with a curiosity that reminds him of a young Ginny Potter née Weasley. James takes his stuffed animal and clumsily places it next to Scorp and goes back to playing with his block. Hermione smiles and turns her gaze back to Draco. She eyes Draco in his dapper suit.

"When is the fundraiser?" Hermione asks.

"I have to meet Mother in an hour. She has a date for me." Draco replies glumly. "She believes it's time to move on."

Hermione's smile falters for a moment. "So soon?"

Draco scrubs his hands down his face. "Mother comes from an old line. A Black would have been into a courtship by now with plans of an arrangement in the works."

Hermione tilts her head in thought but allows Draco a moment to absorb being forced into moving on from his wife, the mother of his child. Hermione purses her lips and watches as James lays down sprawled across the blanket near Scorp and closes his eyes. Scorp gurgles and settles and rolls onto his back. Hermione stands and places a blanket across the children and motions for Draco to follow her to the kitchen. Pulling down the same bottle of whiskey from his visit before Astoria's funeral. Grabbing a rocks glass, she pours a finger into it and places it on the table for Draco.

"I know it's hard, but stand up to your mother." Hermione states in a quiet tone. She eyes him and feels a stirring in her belly. Nervous energy toils through her fingertips. This handsome man would be the death of her.

A spark of magic pulses through Hermione as her magic does not have anywhere productive to go and her hair frizzes slightly. Draco either doesn't notice or ignores it and Hermione is grateful. _Get yourself together, girl!_

The glass clinks onto the table now empty. Hermione tilts her head again and shrugs. "Enjoy the fundraiser. Just do what you're comfortable doing. No one can make you move on if you aren't ready…"

Draco nods. "I don't want to be ready yet." He fiddles with his signet ring that sits on his right ring finger. A silver band still lays gently on his left ring finger.

Hermione smiles sadly and nods. "Only you can set your path." She steps into his personal space and pulls him gently into her arms and hugs him tightly. A typical Gryffindor display and one that Draco quickly accustomed to in the time that he has spent around Hermione.

Hermione smiles as his arms circle her waist and absorbs her strength. "Just enjoy your time at the party and raise some money for a hospital that has done some good deeds with it."

Draco smirks and steps out of her warmth. "That I can do."

Hermione watches as Draco slinks back into the living room to place a kiss on Scorp's head. She then escorts him to her door and waves as he disapparates from her front steps. Closing her door, she slips back into her living room and watches the snuggling cubs deciding to ignore the stirrings she felt being near the elegant man too new at being a widowed father.

* * *

 **With love,**

 **Kaleigh**


End file.
